Buy Me Lunch Instead
by darkgirl3
Summary: Theo and Liam keep looking at each other, but won't ask the other out. Stiles takes it on his self to set them up by forgetting the parking brake. ThiamHalfBirthday. The Game Of Life (posting early because of weather.)


**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I came up with this in three hours after raking my brain over a cute meeting/pack matchmaking for Thiam. It is AU from canon as you will see. It is shorter than most of my stories, but I only had two weeks notice for Thiam week.**

 **Title: Buy Me Lunch Instead**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Stiles**

 **Summary: Theo and Liam keep looking at each other, but won't ask the other out. Stiles takes it on his self to set them up by forgetting the parking brake.**

Liam couldn't believe that he had put the vehicle in reverse instead of drive. He was pacing back and forth not sure what he was going to say. He had hit the truck that was parked behind Stiles' Jeep. Stiles had entrusted him to move the Jeep from one side of the parking lot to the other. Stiles was going to murder him too, but the Jeep didn't look dented. The truck he had hit didn't even have any damage as far as he could tell. He still couldn't leave without letting them know.

Stiles had let him come along because he was meeting a friend. It was a friend that had just moved back to town after years of being gone. He was supposed to have gone inside by now, but he had text Stiles that he couldn't make it in. He was worried about telling Stiles what he had done too. It would probably screw up when he got his license if he had to report it. His mom was going to get him good too. He wasn't supposed to be driving unless she or his step dad was with him.

Liam let out a sigh when he saw Stiles coming his way with the new guy. The new guy's name was Theo as he remembered. He had left Beacon Hills because of health reasons. He thought Stiles or Scott had mentioned that he had needed a heart transplant or something like that. He had an older sister he remembered too who had almost died because she broke her leg. He really should keep his ears turned down, but he never did. He remembered that Theo had found her in the creek before she had died. He'd saved her life and he did remember Scott mentioning that it had been in the papers. Yep he was nosy some times, but he had wanted to know who this new guy was that they were talking about. Although, he might as well say new old guy since the others knew Theo.

Liam knew he should be worried about the truck he had hit, but he was looking Theo over. He looked hot in his jeans that fit him perfectly. They had rips in the knees and a shirt that was showing off his muscles. His hair was short with almost a buzz along the sides. He wouldn't mind taking him for a ride and not the 'in a vehicle' kind either. He licked his lips giving him more than a once over. He was getting hard just thinking about kissing him and he wasn't talking about his mouth either. He wanted his cock that had to be a nice size by how he was picturing it. He had a bad habit of doing that when he saw guys that he was attracted to.

"What in the world is taking you so long?" Stiles asked giving Liam a look. He thought maybe he had chickened out when it came down to it. "I was going to introduce you to Theo not some wild animal," he had known that Liam wanted to meet Theo. He had invited his self to come here for starts. He had been practically drooling at school over him. He was actually doing that now too.

"I had an accident so I couldn't come in," Liam confessed looking down.

"In your pants?" Stiles asked shocked that Liam hadn't gone to the bathroom if he had to go. He wished that Liam had said something about that when he had texted him. He would have come out here a few minutes sooner.

"NO!" Liam shouted looking embarrassed that Stiles would even think that he had messed his pants. He was in front of a hot guy on top of that. "I backed into the truck," he said looking sheepish. "I swear on everything that I didn't mean to do it. I'm still having problems with the stick."

He felt so guilty that he'd done it and now Stiles was going be stuck with it too. It had been his vehicle that he had been in. He was pissed at his self waiting for Stiles to start yelling at him. He didn't want him to disown him for screwing up. The last time he'd screwed up he had been looked at like he was a monster. He was a werewolf now, but that wasn't the point behind it.

"I'll pay for the damage I swear I will. Just please don't kill me," Liam said looking down again.

"I don't kill anymore so you don't have to worry about that happening," Stiles said trying to make Liam feel better. He didn't need to be a supernatural being to know that Liam was upset. It was clear by way he was acting and looked too. He gave Liam's shoulder a squeeze before going back towards where Theo had already gone.

 **~LT TL~**

"There is barely a scratch on it," Theo said when Stiles came up behind him. "I think he mostly rolled back into it instead of a full on hit." he added.

Theo had seen how scared Liam looked about what was going to happen. He also felt it, since he had been turned three years back by an alpha he never saw again. Liam's emotions were coming off in tidal waves. He was three years in on being a werewolf, but he still hadn't had anyone to teach him the ropes so to speak. He had come back here hoping to find some help. He had been glad when Scott and Stiles had agreed to help him out. It could have gone differently where one or both refused him.

He wasn't sure what would have happened to him if he had listened to those three men that showed up when he was little offering a better life. He still remembered dragging Tara out of the freezing cold water almost dying his self because of his asthma. He wasn't about to go with strangers when he loved his sister more than life itself. Tara, Scott and Stiles had kept his mind in check from going to the dark side.

"I had just started it and was letting my foot off the brake going to push the gas pedal. I was checking to make sure it was in drive, but my foot slipped and it was in reverse," Liam said. "I don't know who the truck belongs too, but it looks brand new," he pointed out how shiny and new it looked.

It was going to cost to fix it if there was a mark on the thing. It was a beautiful blue and he wouldn't mind having one like it some day. Riding in it would even be nice, but he wasn't sure how to tell the owner how sorry he was. It was stupid not to check to make sure the parking brake had been on. He wasn't even sure if he had noticed it was on. He was raking his brain to think what he could have done to make sure it didn't happen.

"The truck isn't brand new," Theo said standing up. He told Stiles to go ahead and move the Jeep since Liam had left it where he had rolled into the truck.

Liam looked surprised that he wanted to move the vehicle. They needed to take pictures and call the cops to take statements. He couldn't' just move the vehicle when it was a crime to do so. Liam said just that looking between Theo and Stiles. He knew that Stiles wouldn't break the law like this. He was responsible and he would take the blame, but he wasn't going to let it slide.

"There is no damage, but a small scratch on the bumper," Theo said a smile forming on his face. "How about if you feel so guilty about a simple accident that could happen to anyone you buy me lunch," he offered.

He was waiting to see if Liam was going to catch what he had told Stiles right before he said to move the Jeep. He knew that the truck wasn't brand new because he had bought it when he moved back here. It was two years old to be exact and there was one other scratch on the truck. It was barely visible too, but it was there. He had been parking and hit a tree his self because he thought he had more room backing up then he had. He couldn't fault Liam if he had done almost the same thing just the day before.

"Wait, what?" Liam asked not understanding what Theo meant what he said at first.

"The truck you hit is Theo's, he wants you to buy him lunch for scratching the bumper." Stiles said slowly once he got back out of the Jeep. "You can buy me lunch too, but I'm thinking by the way you two are checking each other out that he's looking for a private lunch," Stiles grinned.

Theo had asked him to come outside to get Liam because he wanted to officially meet him. He hadn't missed Theo checking Liam out when he thought Liam wasn't looking. Liam had been doing the same thing, which was still happening. He had been surprised to see Theo the other night since it had been years. He had been shocked that he was a werewolf now, but he didn't feel like he was lying about anything. Theo was the same guy he'd been when they were in elementary school together. He'd just gotten bitten about the same time that Scott had been turned.

After all that Theo had been through since he'd left Stiles felt like he deserved a little happy in his life. Theo had come back here looking for a fresh start with Tara. He was glad that Theo had gotten away from his parents. He was hoping that maybe if Liam could pull his self out of the guilt zone that they might hit it off too. He might need to get Theo out of that zone too since he was also looking zoned out. Theo's zoned out was more lust, which he thought Liam's was turning into as well.

"Come on you two before you bust out a full blow hard on mind fucking each other," Stiles said.

"Hey," Liam and Theo both said glaring at Stiles for even suggesting that they were doing what he said.

Theo had been thinking about how to get Liam to agree to go out with him just for a date. Liam had been trying to figure how to ask Theo if he could do more than buy him lunch for a pay back. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten about whom the truck belonged to. He was feeling his anxiety disappearing. He smiled before he cleared his throat getting ready to say something. He opened his mouth and what came out was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

"I'll wash and wax you if you want me to," Liam said before letting out a groan. "I mean your body, ugh, your truck. I'll wash your truck for you," he finally got out feeling more embarrassed than when Stiles asked if he messed his pants.

"How about we start with lunch, but I don't see why you can't wash me. I don't need a wax job though, I'm all smooth," Theo said stepping closer to Liam. He couldn't help his self making Liam even more flustered.

Liam swallowed looking Theo's body over again even though he couldn't see anything since he had clothes on. He felt his cock go from semi hard to full blown steal at the image that Theo had painted for him. He really wanted to wash Theo's body and not the truck either. He told Theo just that finding a little boldness in his self. Mason had told him he should get used to it if they were going to go to Sinema together soon. Guys liked cute, but at times they liked a little boldness too.

"Don't make me get a water hose," Stiles said getting between Theo and Liam. He wanted to have lunch not listen to his two friends talk about doing it. "You two need to date for a while before you just jump in bed. Take it slow you're not going anywhere," he put in.

"That does sound good, getting to know each other," Theo thought out loud.

He really couldn't just find a guy and fuck him. He was back here for a reason, starting over where he was born. He had convinced Tara to come back here so they could live. She had just graduated college with her Masters degree. He had plenty of time to get to know Liam before he went and had sex with him. Tara told him he had to be considerate of feelings whether he was gay or straight. He had told her three years ago that he was gay. She'd given him condoms and told him he still had to suit up.

He didn't know what he would do without her to show him how life was supposed to be. She hadn't led him wrong yet and he trusted her with everything including that he was a werewolf. He knew if she said you had to get to know someone first then it was the right thing to do. He knew that the doctors had messed with his brain for a bit. He had Tara to thank for keeping the rest of his mind in tact. She had made sure he found his moral compass again.

"I'm Theo Raeken; it's nice to meet you, Liam. Don't worry about the truck. Like I said it's a scratch and I'd rather have lunch then worry about that anyways," Theo said hoping that it didn't sound too awful. He wasn't into the club scenes or picking up strangers. He had no pick up lines besides how lame that had just sounded.

"I'm Liam Dunbar," Liam said a smile forming on his face finally. "I'm sorry about the truck, but I'd be glad to treat you to lunch. Maybe you could give me a driving lesson some time. You look like you can handle a stick just fine," Liam reached his hand out planning on shaking Theo's.

Instead he thought of another idea when he had Theo's hand in his. He intertwined their fingers stepping so he was beside Theo. It felt nice having Theo's hand in his and it wasn't sweaty even though he seemed nervous. He was hoping that Theo could eventually do more than teach him how to drive a stick shift. He hoped he could teach him how to handle his cock the way he liked it.

"I'd be glad to show you how to handle the truck's stick and mine," Theo said back running his thumb over the back of Liam's hand. "It might be a little on the second one, but we can start on the first after lunch," he added.

"Sounds good to me," Liam nodded before looking over at Stiles who was standing with his arms crossed. "What?"

"Who says I'll let you near the Jeep again. You talking about handling sticks. I do not need you getting it on in Roscoe," Stiles said.

"My sister has a Bronco that has a stick shift in it. I know she'll let me borrow it to teach you how to drive," Theo intervened even though he knew Stiles was joking with Liam.

"A Bronco does have more room, but maybe we just take a drive in your truck," Liam put in looking in Theo's eyes. He liked their green color and his face was gorgeous. He had a little stubble on it, which he thought would feel good when he kissed him.

"My truck it is then," Theo confirmed before he started walking with Liam towards the diner.

Stiles rolled his eyes before he followed them. He thought it was perfect that Liam had finally started talking to Theo. He might have forgotten to put his Jeep in park since he had known what vehicle Theo was driving. He wasn't going to say anything now, but if those two ended up married he might at their wedding. After all they weren't going to make a move unless they were pushed into it. He wasn't just friends with Theo since Tara was the one that told him how much Theo had talked about Liam since that night at the school.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
